Eyes Wide Shut
by AchikaMiyu
Summary: They say that you can't go back to the past and expect to see things the way they were. Sometimes a little step into the unexcepted is what two people need to get out of their drab life and into each other's arms.


Note:  I do not own the series Utena or hold any rights to it.

A/N:     I never really had any good ideas for an Utena fanfic.  It wasn't until one of my friends (aka:  The Vector) asked me if I could write an Utena lemon with a particularly peculiar coupling.  At first, I thought it would be impossible to write it, but eventually after thinking and brainstorming, I finally came up with this fic.  I certainly tried my best to make the relationship work between the two and I hope I succeeded.  

**Eyes Wide Shut**

            The loud blare of the alarm clock echoed in Nanami's ear as she blindly reached her hand around to shut the contraption off.  That's how she started her day every morning as she did since she started attending Ohtori Academy.  Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted as the morning sun's rays crept into her room.

            She silently sat up and tried to focus on her surroundings.  Her room hadn't changed one bit even though the world around her had.  Her eyes lingered to her hand were she still wore the rose seal ring.  The silver still had its brilliant shine despite the small hairline scratches all around the ring from wear and tear.  She didn't know why she still wore it.  That ring held so many horrible memories of what she lost, but it was also the last thing he ever gave her.

            Her thoughts traced back to the time four years ago when she had gotten the ring.  Her life was so much simpler back then.  Her brother was always there to help her and she was the Princess of Ohtori Academy.  Nothing could have gone wrong.  At least that's what her naïve mind thought.

            It wasn't until a few months after Utena disappeared that Anthy left and a few months after she left, the world as Nanami knew it began to fall apart.  Nanami couldn't have cared less for Utena and Anthy leaving, but others did.  It hurt her most to read that note left on the kitchen table four years ago.

            Nanami shook her head to forget about those wretched memories as she pulled the warm blankets off her body.  She quickly took a hot shower to try and rinse away all the negative thoughts clouding her mind.  The years had been kind to her and she grew into an attractive woman who made the men at Ohtori turn their heads with hunger.  

            After finishing her shower and dressing, she made her way to the kitchen trying to hum an upbeat tune to lift her spirits.  Opening the refrigerator door, she pulled out a grapefruit and sat herself down to indulge in the juicy delight.  Her hand found the spoon left on the table and then her eyes caught the white note with that familiar handwriting.  

            Her heart raced and tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she saw the note, the note she thought she burned years ago when she read it.  She blinked and then the note that was once sitting next to her spoon had disappeared.  It was only an illusion, a fleeting memory of something that didn't exist.  But then again, four years ago a note did sit on the kitchen table next to her spoon.

            The curvy letters and neat script could have only been written by her hero and brother, Touga.  But it wasn't a letter to pick up items before coming back home or instructions on what to do with the Student Council in his absence.  It was his last good-bye to her before he went soul searching: soul searching for a certain pink-haired girl named Utena Tenjo.  What upset her the most wasn't his quest to find her arch-rival, but his emotional detachment in the note.  His reply was curt and unexpected, but there was nothing in there that indicated his regret for abandoning her; left as a lost child whose parents had run off without her.

            Her brother had always been one to start a trend or lead the way.  Many girls at Ohtori left the academy to try and find him.  Even her supposed friends Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko left.  Shortly after Touga left, the Chairman disappeared for unknown reasons.  Nanami tried her best to keep order at Ohtori filling her role as acting President of the Student Council, but there was no one to guide them and no more letters from the End of the World to influence them. 

            Eventually they found a new Chairman to replace Akio, but it couldn't stop the catalyst that had already begun.  Juri was the next to leave Ohtori followed by Saiyonji of all people.  Apparently Juri wanted to find something else to live for in the world and Saiyonji didn't want to be left behind.  Nanami didn't really care about Juri or Saiyonji's departure.  They had never held a close bond with her.  However, their absence along with her brother's still left a dark unreachable void in her world.

            Her heart was still broken over the brother who she thought would never leave her side.  She was dealt another shock when Tsuwabuki left her side.  Nanami was afraid that Miki would leave her, but he never left.  They were the only remaining members of the old Student Council and the only ones who remembered the past.

            Nanami had no more appetite to even start her breakfast.  Pushing her plate aside, she headed out the door to her morning classes.  She hoped that today would be different and she could open her eyes to see everything as it was in the past.  It was that same hope she wished for everyday and what kept her going; refusing to accept the changes that have come into her life.

            Miki meticulously opened the letter from his sister.  He already knew what the letter would say.  He had been anticipating it for a few months, ever since he heard the news.  As he opened the letter, he pulled out the small photo that was attached.  Kozoe had another child.  He frowned as he saw the picture of Kozoe holding a newborn baby flanked by a three-year old and a two-year old.  

            All her children looked different.  Anyone could tell that the kids had different fathers.  The oldest was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.  Miki even doubted that the child was Kozoe's, but sure enough the boy had his mother's temperament.  The middle child, his first niece, was a shy girl with brown hair and dark eyes.  She was the polar opposite of her older brother in looks and manners.  Probably took after the father, whoever he was.

            Now the two children had a new sibling to play with.  Miki started at the picture pensively while his eyes focused on the little baby boy with a small patch of blue hair and a wrinkled face.  This child looked like his mother.  Miki skimmed the letter to see if she had any intentions of finding a father for her three children, but Kozoe only spoke of her excitement for the third child and the fact that she was going to name the newborn after him.

            Throwing the letter down on the counter, he quickly grabbed his books and headed out for his morning classes.  He hated how he couldn't let go of the past.  He knew how different he and Kozoe were yet he still tried to hold onto those childish illusions that they had to stick together since they were both twins.  

            Miki knew that things could not and would not last forever.  As he looked around the Ohtori campus, he could see the cohesion slowly wearing away.  The Student Council that he had once been a proud member of had changed so drastically; it wouldn't have surprised him if it were disbanded.  

            Those things weren't the first of Miki's problems as the Student Council had been only a part of his life.  It was the changes that happened slowly warping the familiar and comfortable to the unexplored and uncertain.  Old friendly faces had all been replaced with new unrecognizable blurs.  He tried to make new friends to replace all the old ones he lost, but Kozoe's letters and new faces kept on appearing and no matter how hard he fought, nothing could bring him back to that youthful innocence before Utena and Anthy left.

            Miki tightened his fist feeling the rose signet still firmly worn on his hand.  That ring was his only link and reminder of what Ohtori once was.  The past that he could never return to or ever find again.  He released a breath of air and slumped his shoulders in fatigue.  He opened his eyes and tried to look forward.  Miki knew that he was fighting a losing battle and wondered if it was time to let go of his past and leave.  He'd have to talk to Nanami first; she was the last person at Ohtori who understood how he felt.  She was the only other person suffering like he did.

            Nanami sat slumped in her chair as she listened to the professor drone on about today's lecture.  Her eyes traveled to the clock mounted over the doorway.  The clock's hands slowly ticked down each second before she could leave the classroom and finally head back home.  Miki was coming over to help her study for a math final.  His presence was the only company she ever cared for anymore.

            The minute hand ticked forward once and Nanami sighed as she suddenly wished she had the power to make time go faster.  She waved her fingers around pointing at the clock in the vain hope that it worked, but the second hand didn't budge from its steady pace.  

            She stared at her hands and frowned that the trick didn't work.  It was probably better for her that way, otherwise she'd wish for the power to make time go backwards so she could change the past and prevent her brother from ever leaving her.  She had lived far too long without him and wished dearly in her heart to find someone else who could care for her and protect her like he did.

            After a few minutes, Nanami couldn't even hear the professor or the noises of pen on paper while other students wrote notes on the lecture.  All she could hear was the loud ticking as the second hand made its slow rotation around the clock.  Her eyes could only see the blur of the hands.  She thought that if she stared long enough, her eyes could pierce through the clock to see its inner workings.

            Finally, the minute hand hit the twelve and the blissful ringing of the afternoon bell tolled throughout the halls.  Nanami quickly gathered her belongings and walked out of the classroom not even paying attention to the last minute assignment the teacher was giving out.  It was now time for her to meet Miki at her house and for the first time that day, Nanami actually looked forward to something.

            As Nanami set the table with some tea and snacks, she straightened up a few pictures and dusted off some dust that had lingered on the table.  Her thoughts dwelled to the first time they studied together at Utena and Anthy's dorm.  Why couldn't she have seen how dangerous those two girls were back then?  She never liked either of them but she also thought she didn't do enough to prevent the tragedy they brought.

            Nanami pushed aside those bitter memories as she rearranged the snacks on the table.  Her pens and pencils were already neatly placed on the table along with her books.  Tonight was going to play out like every other night when she and Miki studied together.  They would chat like old times, help each other in their studies and act the way they did before everything started to change.  It was the one enjoyable outlet left in her life.

            The doorbell rang and Nanami rushed to the front door.  She opened it to find Miki smiling back at her as he stood in the doorway.  He had grown so handsome over the last four years.  His boyish features had matured and even though he still kept that childish face, it was a beautiful face.  He had changed from his typical school uniform to some casual clothes, something that surprised Nanami slightly.  But that didn't bother her much as the blue jeans and T-shirt gave him a physical appeal his uniform hid.

            Nanami blushed, feeling out of place as she wore her old yellow outfit from her days as a duelist.  Brushing the feeling off, she and Miki made their way to the den.

            "I'm glad you could help me with these math problems.  I don't know why I can never figure them out," Nanami said with a laugh.

            "Oh, don't worry.  I always enjoy talking with you and I really don't mind helping out," Miki grinned.

            Nanami's heart nearly stopped as she watched him smile.  Her crush for him had never faded away, even after she learned that he had harbored hidden feelings for Anthy.  The thought of the woman brought hatred to her heart as she tried not to think about one of the women who ruined her life.  

            However, Nanami knew that even if Miki never met Anthy, he could never fall in love with her.  Miki was too smart and wholesome for someone as bitter and conniving as she was.  Nanami couldn't even charm her brother from staying.  No man would want her once they knew who she really was.

            "So what part of the class is giving you problems now?  Differential equations?  Trigonometric equations?"

            "No, it's Geometric Series.  I just hate having to figure out these infinite sequences," Nanami said as she sat down at the table.

            "This shouldn't be too bad.  It's not a hard subject once you know how to approach it correctly.  Let me see your notes," Miki asked as he sat next to her.

            The pair sat close together as Miki explained how to easily solve the problems.  Nanami was always amazed at his ability to simplify the most difficult thing.  He always had this knack to show her how to get around a problem, especially in math.  Nanami wished that her life's problems were as simple as a math equation and Miki could teach her how to solve it.

            Miki and Touga were the only two men in her life who had ever helped her.  Miki mainly helped her academically, but Touga was her savior.  Now that savior was gone and all she had left was a friend who probably wanted to remain a friend and nothing more. 

            Nanami stared at the paper until the numbers and symbols blurred into nothing.  She greatly appreciated what Miki was doing, but she wanted more. Miki and Touga were the only men she had ever desired.  Her brother was the epitome of the perfect man whereas Miki was the perfect gentleman.  If there had ever been any other man whom she could love more than her brother, it was the blue-haired man sitting right next to her.

            "Nanami, are you listening to me?"

            "Huh, what?  Oh, I'm sorry.  I must have zoned out," Nanami quickly replied.

            "That's ok.  I know you've never liked math because it was boring to you."  

            "Yeah, it really is.  I don't know how you're able to stay awake during class."

            "You get used to it," Miki shrugged as he smiled.  "But what other questions do you have?"

            "Well, let's see here," Nanami said as she browsed through her notes.

            Miki watched the blond-haired woman as she let her fingers run through the sheets of paper with meticulous detail.  Nanami had always carried herself with a certain aristocratic charm.  She acted and looked like a princess who was forced to live outside her kingdom.  It seemed that nothing could break her rich façade.  

            He wished that Kozoe could have been a bit more like Nanami.  If she had the same bearing and strong will that Nanami had, he was certain that she wouldn't be mothering three children.  Miki couldn't think of how many men he had heard or seen her with while she still went to Ohtori.  There were so many nameless boys and also those that he knew.  

            Miki knew that she never purposely tried to hurt him, but she did.  She had even ridiculed his role as a Student Council member when she had Touga.  To Kozoe, it was merely one of her conquests, but for Miki it was a slap in the face.  He knew that many women had been subject to the former Student Council President's charms, but he didn't want his sister to fall to his whims.  Unfortunately, Kozoe was using Touga and that made the situation intolerable to Miki.

            His mind wandered back to the woman sitting next to him.  Nanami was still busy browsing through her notes.  She had grown so beautiful over the last four years.  She was what most men dreamed about every night.  She still kept her hair long with the simple braid she always had to keep her hair out of her face.  

            Though Nanami always kept a clean complexion, behind all her flawless features Miki could tell that she was suffering.  It gave him some comfort to know that he wasn't alone and she also knew the pain of losing someone close to you.  He knew that he needed to let go of the past: that they needed to let go and move on.

            "Nanami?"

            "Yes, Miki?"

            "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to leave Ohtori?"

            Nanami's heartbeat quickened as she turned her head in shock towards Miki.  She couldn't believe that he was talking about leaving.  She thought that he would be there for her, but then she had also thought the same thing with Touga.  She bit her lip as she thought of the best way to approach his question.

            "Whatever do you mean Miki?"

            "To leave here and explore the outside like everyone else.  I'm not sure about you, but I think I might want to leave.  I'm tired of staying here and dwelling on the past.  I think I need to move on so I can forget."

            "How can you say that?  Don't those memories mean anything to you?"

            "They do, but living with my memories isn't going to be enough to keep me happy.  So much has changed, Nanami: too much.  I think we need to open our eyes and accept that."

            "And you think that leaving will help you find happiness?"

            "I don't know what it will do.  I just know that it will be a change.  I'll admit I'm still really not sure if I want to do it, but I think I should and you should too."

            "What is there for me out there?  I mean, we're in our last year here at Ohtori and icons here at the school."

            "But icons to whom?  We're not in the Student Council anymore and hardly anyone here remembers the duels.  We're the only ones left and we can't go back to the past when things were better," Miki shouted as he stood up.

            Nanami nearly fell back as she stared up at Miki's towering form.  He was going to abandon her, leaving her all alone with no one else to talk to.  She should have known that this day was going to come.  It was only a matter of time before he was going to walk his own path.  Nanami's pride usually helped her keep her composure, but nothing could stop the painful tears from falling down her face.  Too many years of anguish and confusion had broken the strong girl she once was.

            "Nanami, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to shout," Miki said softly as he knelt down beside the blond-haired woman.

            Nanami didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him.  If he was going to leave her, she wanted to hold him for the first and last time.  She could feel his hands gently stroking her hair and back trying to comfort her.  Those were things that Touga did whenever she was upset.  Even though Miki's touch wasn't her brother's, it was still soothing.

            "Please don't cry Nanami.  I wasn't trying to upset you.  I just . . . I'm just tired of living in the past.  You understand, don't you?" 

            Nanami only nodded her head against his shoulder as she gripped the fabric of his shirt.  She understood what he was saying, but she didn't want him to leave.  

            "I'm sorry for bringing the subject up, Nanami.  I only wanted to get your opinion because you're the only friend I have left here.  I don't know if this will help make you feel better, but you could leave Ohtori as well you know?"

            "But I can't leave yet.  He might come back," Nanami whispered.

            "He?" Miki said to himself.  

            He kept his eyes on the shaking form of the beautiful girl he was holding.  Miki's eyes widened as he realized that Nanami was referring to Touga.  He remembered how distraught she was when her brother had left her.  It wasn't too long after that when Kozoe first mentioned she was pregnant.  He pulled Nanami in closer to his body.  He didn't want to hurt the one person who could understand his pain.  

            "Why don't you go after him?  Go out and try to find him?"

            "I can't do that," she said softly.

            "Why can't you?  What's stopping you from leaving?"

            "I want him to come back.  I don't want to have to go out and search for him.  I can't go out there alone.  I'm too afraid."

            "You don't have to go out there alone.  I know I mentioned that I thought about leaving, but I'm also afraid to do it by myself.  We don't have to be alone out there Nanami, you could come with me," Miki said pulling her away from his chest so he could see her.

            "You . . . you want me to come with you?"

            "If it will make you feel better, yes," Miki smiled.

            He watched her as she sniffled back a few tears.  Her eyes were still rimmed with unshed tears threatening to spill out.  She was looking at him with shock in her eyes.  Miki could almost see her lips curling up in an unconscious smile until she turned her head away and stared at the floor.

            "You can't really mean that.  Why would you want me to go with you?  I'll just be a burden."

            "Nanami, don't say that," Miki sighed in frustration.

            "I'm no good Miki!  I can't keep my friends from leaving me and I can't even keep my brother, my own flesh and blood, from staying!" Nanami shouted.

            Miki was startled by her sudden outburst.  He stared at her with concern as she sat and cried.  Her slumped shoulders of defeat were very uncharacteristic of the proud girl he once knew.  Locks of her hair fell into her face cascading down like a golden waterfall.  Miki bit his lip as he looked at an all too familiar scene.

            He knew the anguish that she was going through.  He could taste the bitter tears that had been left unshed over the last four years.  Nanami's feelings, her pain and fears, they were the same as his.  Miki almost felt his own heart well up with countless repressed emotions.  For the last four years, he had kept himself close to Nanami because she was the only one left in the Student Council and the only one who remembered the past.  Now Miki realized that their similarities were much deeper than that: they were both hurt by the ones they loved.

            That emptiness from their losses was filled by their dependency on each other and Miki didn't want to lose that.  He couldn't lose Nanami because he had a fear that his heart would break if he did.  She was the last person he truly cared about.

            "You still have me Nanami.  Though I may have never really said it or realized it until now, I don't think I could ever leave you.  We're too similar you and I.  I won't leave without you because I can't," Miki said as he lifted her chin up and wiped away a tear.

            Nanami was speechless as she felt Miki's gentle touch on her cheek.  His face was so close to hers that if she leaned in their lips would have touched.  His eyes were glazed over with concern and worry as they locked with hers.  Memories of a similar look from a man with long red hair rushed to her head and melted away until all she saw was Miki's handsome face and blue hair.  The realization flooded to her senses:  Miki cared for her.  Nanami's heart began to beat faster than it ever had in years as she fumbled for the right words to say.

            "You . . . you care about me?" she asked hesitantly.

            Miki pondered Nanami's question as he stared as her tear-stained face.  He had never thought about putting his feelings into any words and new emotions were surfacing for the beautiful woman in front of him.  He knew that he cared for her as a friend, but something in his heart wanted to leap out and scream for him to say something more.  Miki never allowed his primal feelings to ever break out of its shell because he thought it would destroy his composure.  However, those feelings were overflowing and threatening to burst out and take control of his body.  He had always been able to subdue them before the breaking point, but right now he didn't want to.

            "Yes," he said in almost a whisper.

            Miki's body reacted on it's own as his hands cupped Nanami's face and pulled her closer to him.  He could feel the tenseness in her body as his lips made contact with hers.  His heart was beating wildly as he felt her relax and deepen the kiss as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.  He didn't know what compelled him to kiss her, but he didn't mind the consequences.

            His hands snaked around Nanami's body as they unconsciously reached for the buttons on her uniform.  Miki didn't even realize what he was doing until Nanami gently gasped as she broke his kiss and grabbed his hands before they could finish unbuttoning the top button.

            "Miki!  Do you know what you're trying to do?" Nanami asked shocked.  

            "I'm so sorry, Nanami.  I don't know what got a hold of me," Miki quickly apologized after he realized where his hands were about to roam.

            Nanami stared deep into Miki's eyes.  They were mixed with conflicting emotions of lust and fear.  She was very familiar with those emotions as they gripped her conscious as well.  Her heart yearned for Miki's lips on her mouth again and the touch of his strong hands, but she was also afraid.  She didn't want what was about to happen interfere with their friendship.

            "I enjoyed it, but I'm also not sure what we do now.  I mean, you kissed me because you like me, right?"

            "I wouldn't have kissed you for any other reason.  But I'm sorry about that.  I didn't think I would lose control.  If you want to forget about it and let us live our lives as friends, then just say so and I'll never do it again," Miki said with sad eyes.

            Nanami stared at him as she thought about what he said.  Did she really want him to stop?  It was already too late to forget about the warm feelings his kiss gave her.  Nanami's body wanted more from him and she knew that she couldn't forget the desires that were welling up inside her.  She didn't want to be rejected.  She wanted someone to love her.  She wanted Miki.

            "Miki, you said yourself that we can't go back to the past anymore.  Well, I can't forget what just happened.  Just promise me that what you're doing is real and that you're not going to leave me," Nanami said in desperation as she clung to his shirt.  "I don't mind losing my friendship to you if I'm only going to gain your love."

            "Nanami, if you had asked me this a few years ago, I would have said 'no,' but now after everything that has happened and everything we have gone through together, I can say that my feelings are real and that I will never leave you," Miki said as he pressed her hand against his chest.

            Nanami could feel his heart racing through his shirt and blushed as she pictured what he looked like without the offending fabric.  She could also feel her heart beating as fast as Miki's.  She had never been able to reciprocate her feelings for another man and wasn't sure what to do now that she knew Miki's feelings for her.

            "I guess it's silly to ask the question, but what do we do now?" 

            "I'm not really sure.  I guess we just let our emotions take over.  All I know right now is that I want to kiss you again," Miki said with a smile.

            Nanami returned the smile as she leaned in closer to him and said, "I think I'd like that."

            The pair embraced each other as their lips touched again for another deep kiss.  Both of them could feel their bodies yearning for more as their kisses and touches turned from loving to passionate.  Miki gently laid Nanami on the carpeted floor as he entwined his fingers in her hand and traced his tongue along her lips.

            Miki's mouth curiously made its way down past her chin and down her neck.  Nanami could feel his hot breath tickling her body as his hands traveled back to the buttons on her shirt.  She didn't stop his wandering hands as they slowly undid every button starting from the one at her neckline down to her waist.

            Nanami shrugged off her dualist jacket as her hands reached for Miki's shirt pulling it over his head.  She was acting as if possessed by her fervor of emotions.  One by one, the pair slowly let their hands explore the curves and recesses of each other's bodies.  Each time they found their way to some article of clothing their natural impulse was to remove it immediately leaving the couple lying naked in their heated passion.

            Miki trailed his kisses all over Nanami's body and smiled as he heard her moans and gasps of pleasure.  His mouth found its way past her belly button and down her inner thighs as he carefully pushed her legs apart and stared at the beauty of her womanhood.  It was the closest he had ever gotten to a woman's sex since he was born from his mother's womb.  

            Nanami could feel Miki's heavy breaths against her thighs as she timidly peered up to see what he was doing.  His kisses had sent hot flames of excitement all over her body and now his breath was only teasing her enticed flesh.  Suddenly, Nanami gasped out in pleasure as she felt Miki plunge deep into her with his mouth and tongue, lapping up all the moisture that was seeping out.  She had never thought that such a simple act could invoke the escalating scales of pleasure that surged through her body.

            Her hands instinctively reached for Miki's blue hair as she grabbed his silky strands.  The action only drove Miki on as he let his tongue explore every inch of Nanami's treat.  Her screams of pleasure grew louder and louder as Miki's movements heightened, bringing her to the edge of release.  Nanami squeezed Miki's hair in one last moan of pleasure before her body went limp with the release of her orgasm.  

            She lay on the floor panting as droplets of sweat ran down her body.  She could feel Miki as he continued to trail his gentle kisses back up her body and then to her mouth.  It was the first time she tasted herself as she licked the moisture off of Miki's lips.

            "Was it good?" Miki asked huskily.

            "Oh yes, it was very good," Nanami panted.

            Miki smiled as he kissed her again and let his body rub up against hers.  He knew that she could feel him against her thigh.  He wanted to feel himself inside of her and hear her moan again.  He wanted to have her.

            "Are, you ready?" Miki asked anxiously.

            Nanami gently put her hand on his face as she nodded and kept her eyes on his while he shifted his weight on top of her.  She felt his warm skin glide along her thighs until she felt something nestle against her.  She wanted him so badly, but she was also nervous.  

            Miki gently let his hips lower and he sighed out in pleasure as he felt Nanami's body wrapped all around his.  He could hear her gasp out in shock at the new sensation coursing through her body.  Nanami had her eyes closed tightly as Miki slowly lowered his hips even deeper inside of her until there was no space between them.

            "Oh, Miki!  It . . . it's . . . . it's so," Nanami stuttered as she spoke with her eyes closed.

            "Is everything ok Nanami?  Is this too much?  Should I pull out?" Miki asked with concern.

            Nanami shook her head as her eyes slowly opened to stare into Miki's eyes.  "It's soo good!"

            Miki smiled with relief as he asked, "Then shall I continue?"

            "Oh yes, please!" Nanami begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

            The two lovers gave into their primal instincts and let their bodies naturally move in the dance of sensual entwinement.  Raw emotions and desires poured out of their bodies, glistening like sweat.  Pent-up frustrations were being grinded out with each thrust of their hips.  The only sounds that could be heard where the screams of a man and a woman bringing each other towards the brink of ecstasy.  It was in their final throes of passion that Miki and Nanami both screamed each other's names before falling in a sexually intoxicated heap on the plush carpet.

            Minutes passed as Nanami rested her head on Miki's chest, still trying to recover from their recent intercourse.  He had a strong arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him as if he had recently discovered a new treasure that he was afraid someone was going to steal.  He gently let his thumb glide along her smooth shoulder and watched her as a cute smile was painted on her face.

            "Will you leave with me?" Miki asked softly.

            "After this, I know for a fact that I could never leave you," Nanami answered as she turned her head to face him.

            "I never realized how beautiful you were you know?" Miki sighed as he gently brushed a few strands of her hair back.

            "Oh?  You know I always found you to be attractive," Nanami teased.  "But I think that even if you found me beautiful back when we were younger, it would never have worked out this way.  So much as changed, hasn't it?"

            "Yes, it has.  We were so young and careless then that we couldn't have gotten together like this.  I guess we were living with our eyes wide shut, but that's all in the past now and you're my future.  So long as you promise to stay by my side, I'm sure we can do anything we want to," Miki said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

            "If you keep on doing things like that to me, how could I leave you?" 

            "Good, because I know that I will never leave you," Miki smiled.

            Nanami returned the smile as she put her head back on his warm chest.  The two had finally found someone to share their love with emotionally and physically.  Neither of them realized how happiness was so close that they saw everyday in each other.  The monotony of regularity had desensitized them to what was truly important.  Luckily for them, they weren't too late to finally see the world with their eyes wide open.

_____

A/N:     Congratulations Meg!  I hope this works as a great gift for you and that you enjoyed it.

                                                                                                Love,

                                                                                                AchikaMiyu


End file.
